The invention belongs to the mechanical arts and relates, more specifically, to a traveling-gear mechanism for a transport system of a cableway system. The mechanism is equipped with running rollers and with a coupling configuration.
Transport assemblies of prior art cableway systems are designed, on the one hand, with clamps, by means of which they can be clamped onto the haulage cable, and, on the other hand, with traveling-gear mechanisms, by means of which they can be moved along guide rails in the stations once the clamps have been opened. In such prior art cableway systems, the haulage cable is maintained at a running speed of approximately 8 m/sec. In the stations, the transport assembly is uncoupled from the haulage cable and moved through the station region along guide rails at such a speed that passengers can leave and/or board the corresponding transport device (e.g., gondola, cabin, lift chair, etc.).
It is known here for the running rollers to be produced from a metallic material. Such known running rollers, however, are disadvantageous because their movement along the guide rails, which are likewise produced from metal, causes very pronounced noise development. In order to keep the running noise to the lowest possible level, it is also known to produce the rollers of the running-gear mechanism from a plastic material. However, such running rollers have the disadvantage that they are at considerably greater risk of rupturing than is the case for running rollers produced from metal. If a running roller ruptures, this can cause serious disruption to operation. In particular, in the region where the transport assembly is coupled to the haulage cable, there is the risk of the haulage cable not being gripped by the clamps, as a result of which the transport assembly may crash downward as it leaves the station.
In order to eliminate this risk, it is known to provide additional guide rails, which are intended to ensure that the haulage cable is gripped by the clamps even if a running roller ruptures. These additional guide rails, however, do not meet the current requirements because they result in a further high level of design-related outlay and also because they do not ensure proper functioning of the clamps.
The object of the present invention is to provide a traveling-gear mechanism which overcomes the above-noted deficiencies and disadvantages of the prior art devices and methods of this general kind, and which clearly avoid the disadvantages of the prior art traveling-gear mechanisms.
With the above and other objects in view there is provided, in accordance with the invention, a running-gear mechanism for a transport assembly of a cableway system, comprising: running rollers configured to run in a guide rail, a coupling assembly for coupling the running-gear mechanism to a cable, and at least one downwardly projecting continuation disposed in a vicinity of the running rollers and configured to project into the guide rail.
In other words, the objects of the invention are achieved by providing, in the region of the running rollers, at least one downwardly projecting continuation which projects into the guide rails. In the case where a running roller ruptures, the continuation projecting into the guide rail assumes the function of a runner which slides in the guide rail, i.e., the projection xe2x80x9ccatchesxe2x80x9d the assembly, and then provides for the necessary emergency running properties during the coupling operation of the clamps.
In accordance with an added feature of the invention, the assembly is formed with a load-bearing member carrying the running rollers. In that case, the at least one continuation projects from the load-bearing member.
In accordance with an additional feature of the invention, the at least one continuation is disposed in a plane defined by the running rollers.
In accordance with another feature of the invention, there are provided a plurality of rollers. The at least one continuation is formed as two continuations disposed outside the two outer running rollers.
In accordance with again another feature of the invention, the two continuations are disposed to butt closely against the running rollers, and with a cross section decreasing in a direction away from the running rollers.
In accordance with a concomitant feature of the invention, the running rollers define a running surface at a given level, and the at least one continuation has a length such that a free end thereof terminates slightly above the given level.
In other words, there are preferably provided two continuations which are located outside the two outer running rollers of the traveling-gear mechanism. In this case, the two continuations may be arranged to butt closely against the running rollers, and they have a cross section which decreases in the direction away from the running rollers. In addition, the at least one continuation is preferably of such a length that its free end terminates slightly above the running surface of the running rollers.
Other features which are considered as characteristic for the invention are set forth in the appended claims.
Although the invention is illustrated and described herein as embodied in a traveling-gear mechanism for the transport assembly of a cableway system, it is nevertheless not intended to be limited to the details shown, since various modifications and structural changes may be made therein without departing from the spirit of the invention and within the scope and range of equivalents of the claims.
The construction and method of operation of the invention, however, together with additional objects and advantages thereof will be best understood from the following description of specific embodiments when read in connection with the accompanying drawings.